Probabilidades
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: ¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de que todo saliera mal?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic también lo publiqué en wattpad bajo el nombre ArrowSpeedVenom.

* * *

¿Probabilidades de que todo saliera bien? Muy bajas, si fuera bueno con los números quizás diría un 5%, pensando en que esa cifra es el porcentaje de error de cada acción que se ejecuta en el día a día.

A pesar de eso, todo iba realmente bien ¿en qué? En la cita que tenía con Barry, sí, el hombre más rápido con vida. Aunque su pequeña victoria tenía un detalle, el castaño no estaba cómodo, porque él no era del gusto del velocista, era todo menos su ideal.

 _Me gustan las chicas, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza salir con un chico, aunque se trate de ti Oliver._

Claro. Con eso, el único Allen que conocía, había zanjado sus posibilidades, sin embargo, él insistía con revivir cualquier oportunidad perdida. Necesitaba un poco de esperanza, sobre todo con lo solo que estaba en su día a día, aunque no era la mejor idea mendigar amor, aún así quería intentarlo.

-Te gustaría ir por un café a…

-Oliver, fue una buena cena y una velada _encantadora_. Pero no trates de alargar algo que simplemente no da resulta…

Había pensado en sus posibilidades ¡Todo se hundía! Sus probabilidades de algo más con Barry parecían pérdidas y por eso lo interrumpió besándolo, había sido una acción precipitada, pero era casi su último as bajo la manga. El otro era que aceptara el café.

Barry ni se movió de su sitio cuando se alejó de él. Oliver observó como todo encajó cuando una muchacha llegó junto a ellos en unos rayos amarillos y lilas.

-¡Oliver Queen!-grito emocionada y el parecido con Iris West era innegable.

-Así es, un gusto en conocerte Nora-dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!-dijo tan sorprendida como Barry.

-Tu padre me ha hablado bastante de ti. Eso sin tener que romper la línea temporal-dijo aparentando diversión en su rostro, gesto totalmente alejado de lo que sentía en ese momento- Bien, me voy, ya hablé con tu padre, cuidate Nora.

En ese minuto deseó tener super velocidad y desaparecer, sin embargo, sólo tenía su auto estacionado a unos metros, lo que le sirvió para marcharse con elegancia, a pesar del orgullo herido.

Sólo se divisaban, en la lejanía, las luces del vehículo del único Queen en ciudad Central y fue entonces cuando escuchó a Nora.

-Así que aquí todo empezó-murmuró con una sonrisa-ya entiendo por qué mamá y papá Joe te quitaron la palabra por tantos años, hiciste todo a sus espaldas.

Se quedó mirando como el vehículo desapareció al doblar una esquina. No lograba procesar las palabras de su hija.

El 95% de probabilidades de que saliera todo mal era lo más cercano al intentar conquistar a Barry Allen, sin embargo, su fuerte no eran los números y mucho menos sabía que había roto la línea temporal al reconocer a Nora como hija del velocista.

Al parecer Oliver Queen tenía una oportunidad, pero a él no le tocaba dar el próximo paso, entonces ¿a quién?


	2. Chapter 2

Se sentó en la cafetería y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana mientras esperaba su pedido. Todo era muy tranquilo en esa ciudad, aunque estaba ahí por negocios, no para combatir el crimen, sin embargo, esperaba ver a Barry, después de lo que sucedió con Nora debía conocer sus _probabilidades_.

-Su café-dijo una voz conocida.

-Iris-murmuró sorprendido de verla allí.

-Oliver, es un gusto verte-susurro mostrando que por primera vez lo miraba a la cara.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo esperando que eso bastará para que entendiera a qué se refería.

-Después de la muerte de Nora, Barry no fue el mismo. Estuve un tiempo tratando de ayudarle a entender que viajar en el tiempo no la devolvería, que el único modo era que yo quedara embarazada y él no desapareciera. Se negó y al pasar tanto tiempo con él perdí mi trabajo. Por eso estoy aquí-dijo con una sonrisa rota.

-Al menos siguen juntos-dijo el rubio llevando el café a sus labios.

-No. Barry decidió terminar con lo nuestro e ir tras Nora o intentar viajar al futuro. Ya no sé qué hará-decía apretando el delantal entre sus manos.

-¿Cisco y Caitlin no le dicen nada?

-No sabemos dónde está, se alejó de nosotros-dijo con voz temblorosa, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Ven-susurro tomando su chaqueta y abrazando a la joven, tenía que entender y solucionar todo eso. Dejó pagado su café y se marchó junto a la morena, aunque ese día tenía que regresar a Starling, lo aplazaría hasta saber más.

 _-Si nos dijeras dónde lo viste por última vez-_ dijo Felicity desde el teléfono de Oliver.

-Sé que buscó un vehículo y se marchó de la ciudad-respondió Iris tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

-Hay que rastrear su teléfono.

- _Fue lo primero que hice, está apagado_ -dijo la rubia con un suspiro.

-Te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo más-dijo el arquero cortando la llamada.

¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de encontrar a Barry Allen? ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de volver a intentarlo y tener éxito?

No tenía idea de dónde buscar, por eso dejó a Iris con Joe y se marchó a Starling, a su loft, donde descansaría e intentaría dar con el paradero del velocista, porque no podía comprender su dolor, pero de solo pensar en que William desapareciera lo destrozaba.

En cuanto ingresó a su departamento supo que había alguien ahí, sólo desplegó su arco en su mano derecha y observó a su alrededor. Se mantuvo así por unos cuantos minutos, pero no hubo movimientos por parte de la otra persona, sin embargo, la tormenta que se desataba afuera le dio la luz suficiente para ver de quién se trataba.

-Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que alguien me mira así, sería más millonario-dijo mirando a las sombras y dejando su arco sobre un mueble.

-No tienes idea de lo que significa perder una hija-susurró Barry en una esquina de la habitación.

-No, lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió-susurró con suavidad y acercándose al castaño.

-Oliver-dijo mirándolo directamente y sintió la mano derecha del rubio sobre su mejilla, necesitaba que alguien entendiera, que no lo tratara como un niño pequeño que había perdido su juguete, porque él realmente extrañaba a Nora y necesitaba a alguien que comprendiera.

-Saber que estás bien es lo único que necesitaba, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-murmuró uniendo su frente con la del castaño, quien solo respiró con fuerza y dejó que un suspiro golpeara los labios del arquero.

-Gracias Oliver-murmuró relajándose un poco, sintiendo como podía confiar en su colega y no sentir que lo estaban enjuiciando.

-¿Comiste algo?-preguntó alejándose y caminando a la cocina.

-No tengo hambre-murmuró sentándose en el sillón al momento que el rubio encendía la luz de la cocina y desde ahí miraba a su dirección.

-Dame unos minutos-dijo con una sonrisa y amarrando un delantal a su cintura, luego sacó algunas verduras y una pasta, realmente haría algo sencillo.

Solo paso media hora antes de que Oliver tuviera la cena lista, lo sirvió en dos platos y los puso en la mesa que estaba en la cocina, sin llamarlo Barry se acercó y al verlo a la luz el rubio supo que necesitaría más que un plato de tallarines para ayudarlo.

Comieron en silencio y en cuanto terminaron fue el velocista quien recogió los platos y los lavó. Si eso lo ayudaba en algo dejaría que lo hiciera, después de todo no era capaz de llevarle la contra, sobre todo si eso implicaba que se fuera de su lado. Luego de limpiar la cocina ambos caminaron a la sala y allí se sentaron a ver la televisión.

-Aún sueño con Nora, no sé cómo sacarla de mi cabeza, sé que no funcionará si viajo al pasado y detengo su muerte. Sé que no funcionará si dejo embarazada a Iris, tampoco sé si la quiero tanto como para formar una familia con ella.

-Nadie te apresura, puedes esperar todo lo que sea necesario para tomar una decisión, así como puedes quedarte aquí-dijo sin mirarlo y solo sintió como Barry apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Quisiera que fuese más sencillo, quizás que ella nunca hubiese venido al pasado.

-No haberla conocido, así no la extrañarías ni tampoco esperaría volver a verla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-murmuró suave y sintió que Oliver leía su mente por un momento.

-Es hora de ir a dormir-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la habitación de invitados-hay frazadas y un pijama en el armario, puedes tomar lo que necesites, yo estaré en esta habitación por si necesitas algo-se giró para seguir su camino, pero sintió que Barry tomaba su mano y lo detenía.

Volteó a verlo y sintió los labios del velocista contra los suyos, solo fue un beso casto y se separó murmurando un buenas noches, Sería un mentiroso si negara que en ese momento sintió que tenía más que un 5% de probabilidades de conquistar a Barry Allen.


End file.
